The present invention relates to the field of mechanisms for removing insulation from insulated conductors for attachment of the same to terminals and the like.
It is often necessary to strip insulation from single conductors including those having metal shielding about the wire itself. It is necessary to perform the insulation stripping operation with great accuracy without damaging the wire. Attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,983 to Hendry which describes a cutting and deforming device which was a great advance in this area. However, it is found that the Hendry device had difficulty in cutting low diameter wires since the mechanism revealed in the above identified patent used three cutting wheels which necessarily left a space surrounded by the wheels which could not be reduced beyond a certain dimension.
There are no known devices or techniques for easily stripping single, small diameter insulated conductors. It should be noted that accurate cutting and stripping of insulation from a shielded conductor assumes a greater importance with smaller conductors since they are more prone to damage than larger conductors. A device or method for removing insulation from an insulated conductor of small diameter accurately and efficiently is needed in the electronic field.